kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
ZX
Bio Ryo Murasame and his sister were shot down while flying over the Amazon Jungle by a terrorist organization known as the Badan Empire and both of them were captured. Later, Badan kills his sister and turns Murasame into a brainwashed cyborg warrior named ZX; however, an accident enables him to regain his memory. Murasame then becomes a Kamen Rider to take revenge on Badan for the death of his sister. His first encounter with the past Kamen Riders is when he mistakes both Kamen Rider Super-1 and Riderman as soldiers of Badan. Moves *A: ZX Dash Punch *← or → + A: Impact Focus Bomb *A (Mid-jump): Cross Shuriken *L+A: ZX Kick *R+Direction: Radar Jamming Smokescreen (Rider ability) Quotes ZX vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. ZX: You can choose your opponent, but first, you need to defeat me. ZX: Of course… to tell the truth, I don’t think you can do that… After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… ZX: Why are you all gathering here? What are you planning? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! ZX vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? ZX: I won’t go along with your childish game. Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. ZX: I’ve already heard your goal… After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! ZX: Defeat is something unpleasant about competitions… ZX vs Apollogeist '''Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! ZX: As a former member of Baddan, I’ve already committed many crimes. ZX: However, the one who’ll pass judgment won’t be you! ZX: While I’m waiting for my judgment, I’ll continue to fight! ZX: To protect people! For the people who couldn’t be protected! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. ZX: What kind of person is this Judah… Why are you following his command? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. ZX: Rule…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. ZX vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! ZX: Why do you fight? ZX: Are you also competing in Judah’s game? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with Black Sun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. ZX: For you too, I can’t lose. ZX: I’ll make your wish come true by sending you back to your own age. After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. ZX: I’ll tell him, and we’ll certainly go back to our own ages. ZX: And that guy also certainly will destroy your ambitions. Shadowmoon: Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… ZX: Judah-Judah’s power…? ZX vs Judah '''Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. ZX: For global conquest? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! ZX: So… just curiosity…? And, furthermore, it’s out fault. ZX: This meaningless hobby of yours ends here. Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *ZX is based on his movie version and not his Kamen Rider Spirits incarnation. This is a great loss to fans of awesomeness. Gallery zx1.png zx2.png zx3.png zxkick.png|ZX KICK! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders